The present invention relates to a connector for water pipes and more particularly to a connector for establishing a communication between an existing water pipe and an additional water conduit.
Connectors of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such connectors includes a clamp which is formed to clamp an existing pipe, and a valve which is provided with a piercing plunger to pierce the existing pipe and to establish thereupon a communication between the interior of the pierced existing pipe and an additional pipe. The above described connector possesses some disadvantages. The clamp and the valve of the known connector are separate units provided with several parts which are difficult to assemble in tight areas. The connector provides for "open only" operation, i.e. after the existing pipe has been pierced and communication established, the valve cannot completely shut off the connection between the two pipes. Finally, due to the provision of the separate clamp and valve in the known connector, the additional joints between the parts leak. Also, under the action of high forces which are required for clamping, the joint between the clamp and the valve can break. It is to be understood that it is desirable to eliminate the above listed disadvantages.